DNArk Angels
by Love Robin
Summary: A collaboration with NoDrogs. Kim and Bonnie learn the truth of their origins and take the newest generation under their protection. KiBo. Bumped to M for suggestive scenes. DNArk universe. See /u/941378/ for NoDrog's Fics
1. Angels Born

DNArk Angels

Authors: NoDrog(s) and LoveRobin

Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, and other characters are property of Disney and used without permission for non-profit, entertainment reasons only. Sonya Hopper/S1Y-a and Xena Chinette/X3N-a are original characters and may be used freely as long as you include a ref to this story in the credits. Other material such as Tucker's Flour Power Day Care is used for parody/homage only, without permission, and remains the property of the original owners. Story features lesbian relationships and may not be suitable for young readers. Please do not read if you find that offensive or are under-age. PLEASE DON'T SUE.

**AN**: You will find this posted on both **NoDrog**'s and **Love Robin**'s pages. While there check out their other stories too!

----------

Chapter 1: Angels Born

Fourteen years ago: Cecaelia Training Facility 1

Twelve kids were gathered around in a dormitory room. Physically, they appeared to be four year old children, but they stood and moved with military precision; backs ram-rod straight, eyes constantly searching for possible threats. Each child had their hair cut in military buzz cuts, shaved at the back so that the barcodes grafted on the backs of their necks could be easily seen and scanned. Six of them were male, six female; all dressed in jet black jumpsuits. Printed on the front and back of each jumpsuit was a designation, consisting of a letter, a digit, and another letter. The walls, ceiling, and floors were painted a light gray. There were twelve bunks, six against one wall, six against the other. Each was sized to hold a small child, but there were no signs of any toys or clutter that would be expected of young children.

"I heard one of the guards talking," said a girl. According to her jumpsuit, she was X3N. "They said this place is getting too much attention. The lab stuff has already been moved, and we're going to be scrubbed."

"What's wrong with that? I've been saying K7N could use a bath," said JØX, the smallest of the boys.

"This isn't the time to be joking, Mite," said A2M. "If this is true, we have to consider Cecaelia the enemy and find a way to escape."

The other children shuddered. For them, what A2M had just said was close to blasphemy.

"Hopefully, we've got some time," said A2M. "If we all go at once, we won't have a lot of time to find an escape route," he pointed. "BØN, K1M… you two are the most atlet… athlee… best at moving around. Find a way over the fence and report back. The rest of us will cover for you."

The others nodded. A2M was the oldest, even if it was only by a few weeks. Their training had stressed the importance of obeying seniority. K1M and BØN headed out as the rest returned to their beds. No one noticed J2S, the youngest of the clones, slipping out of his bunk.

* * *

S1Y, the most explorative of the kids, had discovered a few weeks ago a way in and out of the barracks. She'd found an unlocked window, too small for an adult, that was just the right size for them to crawl through one at a time. After exiting through the window, K1M and BØN snuck through the woods surrounding the facility until they reached a large electrified fence with razor wire strung across the top. The two followed the fence, trying to find some way to get across. K1M suddenly pointed. A large tree was growing next to the fence, with one branch growing out above the razor wire. The branch was too thin to support an adult, but it should hold even under A2M's weight.

"Great, let's get back to the others," said BØN. The two began moving back through the woods but froze at the sound of gunfire from the barracks. The two girls froze until the sound of firing stopped. "Let's leave," said BØN.

"No, we've got to find out what happened to A2M and the others," said K1M.

The two moved silently to the barracks and stopped at the edge of the woods. Two Cecaelia guards were coming out of the barracks. Each carried an automatic rifle in one hand and a small, limp body in the other. They dumped the bodies in a pile in front of the barracks, and turned around to go back in. K1M could clearly see the bodies were A2M, staring lifelessly up at the night sky, and X3N, face down but easily recognizable due to her jet black hair.

"We've got to go, now!" insisted BØN. This time, K1M followed her.

* * *

The two guards were almost done. Nine of the beds had already been emptied. The two went to one of the remaining beds and pulled the covers back. Instead of a bullet ridden bodies, he discovered pillows pushed into place to approximate human forms.

"I told you," said J2S, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "A2M told K1M and BØN to scout ahead. If you'd waited, all of the others would have escaped."

The guard ignored J2S, taking the radio handset from his belt. "We've got two missing subjects."

Director Johnathan Hall, the head of Cecaelia, came out and put a hand on J2S's shoulder. "Good work, soldier," he said. "It looks like we'll be saving one of the first generation after all."

"Thank you, sir!" said J2S, saluting.

* * *

The girls were within sight of the tree when a loud claxon pierced the quiet night. Abandoning their efforts to be stealthy, K1M and BØN began to run. They were almost at the tree when BØN tripped over a root, sprawling on the ground. K1M didn't hear her fall over the claxons, and began scrambling up the tree. BØN struggled to her feet and began climbing up after K1M. At the branch, K1M went across first, crawling carefully. When she reached the end, she gripped the tip of the branch, dangling above the ground, and then let go. When she hit the ground she rolled, coming up unharmed. BØN followed, managing to land safely if not quite as gracefully.

"Where do we go now?" demanded BØN.

K1M bit her lower lip, thinking. Neither of them had even been outside the fence on their own. "When escaping pursuit, put as much distance as possible between you and the pursuers," she quoted from their training. "If we can find a road, maybe we can find someone in a car to give us a ride."

"I saw a map of the complex once," said BØN. For both K1M and BØN, to have seen something was to have it memorized. It was a mix of carefully chosen genetics and training. BØN pointed. "The nearest street should be… that way."

* * *

K1M and BØN waited by the side of the road. When they saw a lone sedan driving, K1M dashed into the road, onto the path of the oncoming car, and waved her hands franticly. Startled at seeing K1M suddenly in front of the car, the driver stomped on the brakes. The car began to skid and K1M could see it wouldn't be able to stop in time. At the last second, K1M leapt up, landing on the hood.

BØN yanked open the passenger door. Neither she nor K1M had been trained yet in operating vehicles, and neither one was big enough yet to work the controls even if they knew how. BØN saw it was Dr. Kredible, a doctor who sometimes came when one of the people at the Cecaelia base was hurt.

"What happened?" said Dr. Kredible. "Why are you two outside the fence?"

K1M jumped off the hood and stood next to BØN. "They're moving the base… they just shot the others."

Dr. Kredible opened her mouth to protest that couldn't happen, then shook her head to clear it. She had only had a few brief encounters with the person running the Cecaelia base, but it had been enough to convince her that person was completely ruthless. If it meant killing twelve children, it probably wouldn't have even given the person a restless night's sleep. "Get in," Dr. Kredible said.

K1M climbed in. Behind her, BØN followed, carefully hiding behind her back the jagged rock she'd planned to use if Dr. Kredible hadn't been willing to help them.

* * *

Tawnie Rockwaller yawned and opened the door, wondering who could be knocking at this late hour. She blinked in surprise at seeing her old college roommate standing at the doorway, with two four year old children. "Anne?" she asked.

"Tawnie… I'm sorry, but James is out of town at another space convention, and I didn't know who else to turn to," said Dr. Kredible.

"Come in," said Tawnie. "Darling, what's wrong?"

Anne brought the two girls in and told Tawnie all that Anne knew about the Cecaelia base; how they had been raising twelve children officially as an orphanage. However, Dr. Kredible had seen the children didn't behave like children and, the rare times one was injured, the child had healed with surprising speed. K1M and BØN watched, unusually silent and intent for children their age, as Anne poured out their story, about finding K1M and BØN at the side of the road and claiming the other ten had been killed.

"Can you go to the police?" asked Tawnie.

"I tried when I first realized there was something strange going on. The police told me there was nothing to worry about, and then two Cecaelia guards came and told me if I told anyone else, they'd kill me," said Anne. "They've obviously got the police in their pocket. I'm just glad I haven't told anyone there I was engaged, or they would probably have threatened James as well."

"We'll have to split them up," said Tawnie. "You and James take one, Maxwell and I will adopt the other."

"But what if Cecaelia comes looking for me?" said Anne. She had a sudden thought. "Oh my god! They were expecting me tonight!"

"So?" asked Tawnie, slightly puzzled by her friend's sudden dread.

"I was called in to deal with a sudden rash of illness among them," Anne explained. "But if they were really planning to kill the children, then they were probably going to wrap up the lose end I represent!"

"You think they were going to kill you too?" Tawnie was aghast.

Anne nodded, "If they could shoot four year olds, they'd have no qualms about the one person who not only knew they existed, but had already gone to the police once before! It won't take them long to put together two missing children with one missing doctor… ."

"I got it… Wyatt Load!" said Tawnie.

Anne tilted her head, confused. Wyatt had been a freshmen when Tawnie and Anne had been seniors. The computer specialist once had a brief crush on Anne. "What about Wyatt?"

"He's working for the FBI, setting up a computer database. I'm sure he could set you up with a new ID."

"Thank you, Tawnie," said Anne. "I knew I could count on you."

"Hey, what are part-time lovers for?" joked Tawnie, then wrapped her arms around Anne and kissed her. Anne kissed back, luxuriating in the touch of her college sweetheart, Anne's pregnant belly nestling under Tawnie's chest. Thank goodness that both James and Maxwell accepted the fact that Tawnie and Anne were bi.

* * * * *

THIRTEEN YEARS LATER:

Bonnie sat in the food court of the Middleton Mall, sipping a smoothie. She was bored. Her dad was busy at work and her mum was away visiting Connie and Lonnie. She didn't even have Tara to boss around; Tara's parents had taken her with them on a camping trip over the weekend. Finally, she spotted Kim Possible, for once without her annoying sidekick Ron. Bonnie licked her lips.

"Hey, Kim… getting rid of the dead weight again?" Bonnie asked, then shook her head. Why had she said 'again'?

"What do you mean?" demanded Kim.

"I mean, you're usually hanging out with Ron Stoppable. I guess he's the only one who'd put up with your holier-than-thou attitude," said Bonnie.

"Look, 'Bon Bon'," said Kim. "If you have a problem with… ."

While the two girls launched into their normal trade of barbs, neither noticed a man in a black business suit and sunglasses turn. He raised a cell phone to position. "It's them," he said.

"Good," said a voice, distorted by an obvious electronic scrambler. "Initiate capture sequence."

The man put the cell phone away in his pocket and began walked over. He reached out and grabbed Bonnie's purse, then broke from a walk into a high speed run, arms pumping.

"Hey, jerk!" said Bonnie. Kim and Bonnie both forgot their argument, chasing after the man.

Surprisingly, instead of an exit, the man was running to an indoor playground area where a dozen children, all about four to five years old, were watching silently. The man grabbed a table and knocked it over, sending it barreling into Kim and Bonnie's path. Neither girl even slowed down… Bonnie dodged nimbly around the table, while Kim simply leapt over it.

Bonnie and Kim had almost reached the man when he pulled out a whistle and blew on it, shrilly. The twelve kids suddenly swarmed out of the playground, charging at Kim and Bonnie.

Both girls froze for a moment, surprised. The kids didn't hesitate. The first two leapt up, trying to deliver a flying kick to both Kim and Bonnie's kidney region. Kim and Bonnie instinctively blocked, twisting to deflect the impact. The two girls continued the twist, intertwining elbows to support each other, legs extended in sweeping kicks that knocked the next group of kids down.

The man who had started the incident tossed Bonnie's purse in a garbage can dismissively and watched. The two teenagers were forced to retreat against the onslaught. Both Kim and Bonnie had a considerable size advantage, but there were only two of them and twelve kids. In addition, neither Kim nor Bonnie wanted to seriously hurt the kids. As a result, Kim and Bonnie were forced to back up while the kids attacked with surprising speed and power.

"Is this…," Bonnie started to ask, then ducked as a young girl who had leapt onto a chair tried to tackle her, "…usual for you?"

"Well, Ron and I did once…," Kim said, cart-wheeling to get away from two boys who were trying to double team her, "…fight an evil nanny with an army of babies."

"Oh, good," said Bonnie. The girl jumped on another chair, getting ready to try again. Bonnie suddenly snap-kicked the chair. She gave it double duty, not only causing the girl to go sprawling on the ground, but sending the chair flying past Kim's hip and into a boy sneaking up on her. "This should be old hat for you then."

"Thanks Bonnie."

"No big."

"That's my line!" Kim objected as she snatched up a handful of the colored plastic balls from the 'Swimming Pool' pit and tossed them under the feet of two girls angling for Bonnie. The two girls went sprawling, crashing into each other.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatevs… ."

The man saw two mall guards hurrying into the food court. He raised his whistle and blew on it again. The kids immediately stopped fighting and turned to look at the man. Seeing him running to a fire exit, the kids made ready to follow him.

"Oh no you don't…," growled Bonnie. She managed to grab the closest child, a blonde haired girl. The children had been mute until now. Grabbed by Bonnie, the girl let out a squeak of distress.

Another girl, the one with short black hair, heard the cry and stopped. She turned to look, while the other kids ignored the blonde girl's distress and continued running out the door. Kim grabbed the raven-haired girl before she could escape and, carrying the girl under one arm, ran out of the door. Kim was just in time to see the remaining children climbing into a large, unmarked van. The driver of the van gunned the engine and peeled out, leaving Kim, Bonnie, and two of the children behind.

* * *

The van driver turned to the man in the passenger seat, the man who had temporarily stolen Bonnie's purse. "Well?"

"K1M and BØN were able to overpower the second generation," the man said, tersely. "We lost two of the kids."

"I told you I should have gone in with them," said the driver.

"Director Hall said to keep you in reserve, Judas," said the guard.

"My name…," growled the driver, "is J2S!"

* * *

Kim and Bonnie stood in one of the offices used by Mall Security, watching as a mall guard tried to question the two captured kids. "Come on, who are your parents? What's your names?" he asked, exasperation clear in his voice.

The two girls just stared at him, silent and sullen. Like the man was an enemy.

"Let me try," said Kim. She crouched down, looking at the blonde girl. "Who are you?" she asked softly. The girl stared at her, and looked as if she was about to answer. She then turned to look at the raven haired girl. The other girl shook her head slightly.

Bonnie sighed. "Look, you twerps, we're going to rough you up if you don't tell us who you are and why you attacked us!"

"Bonnie!" said Kim, in a chiding tone. She turned to the blonde. "She's just kidding."

"Kidding, am I?" said Bonnie. She reached over to grab the black haired girl by the hair and tugged, eliciting a startled squeak from the girl. Bonnie froze, then peered closer at the girl's neck. "Hey, there's some sort of barcode thingy on her neck."

"What?" said Kim.

She grabbed the blonde girl by the shoulders and turned her around, then lifted the girl's hair up to see a similar barcode tattooed on the blonde girl's neck.

"What is it?" asked the mall guard.

"I'm not sure…," said Kim. She turned. "Officer Kitteboard, there may be something wrong with these two girls. Is it ok if I take them to my mom? She's a brain surgeon at Middleton hospital."

"I know who your mother is, Ms. Possible," said the mall guard. He shrugged. "I can't seem to get any answers out of them… I was going to just call the police, but if you promise to take them to your mother, that should be fine."

"Thank you, sir," said Kim. She took the blonde by the hand. "Bonnie, bring that one."

* * *

Bonnie struggled to hold the squirming little black-haired girl in her arms. "What's the big deal about a barcode?" she asked, watching as Kim led the blonde by the hand.

"I don't know, but I think it must be important," said Kim. She took a deep breath. "You see, I have one also."

"I know," said Bonnie.

"You do? How?" asked Kim, startled.

"Oh…," said Bonnie, blushing slightly. "Um, after cheerleading practice, when you're showering, you do that head flip thing after you wash your hair."

"You've been checking me out in the showers?" demanded Kim.

"No!" said Bonnie, hastily. "I just… happened to notice."

"You have a barcode?" the blonde girl asked, the first time she had actually spoken.

"Yes," said Kim. She went down on one knee, to bring herself closer to the blonde girl's eye level. She then turned, lifting her hair in the back so that the bottom edge of a barcode tattoo was exposed. The blonde girl reached out, running her fingers over the black marks to verify the marks were real.

Bonnie threw the black-haired girl over one shoulder. "Anyway, what's the big deal… hey, quit it!"

The black hair girl had taken advantage of her position to lift the back of Bonnie's brown hair up. "She's got one too!" the black haired girl reported.

"No I don't!" Bonnie said angrily.

"Let me see…," said Kim, moving over to look. "Yes you do, Bonnie."

"It's just some weird form of birthmark!" insisted Bonnie.

The blonde had followed Kim over to look. Now she and the raven haired girl exchanged glances. The blonde girl stood at attention, her back going even more straight, then she saluted both Kim and Bonnie. "S1Y-a, reporting," she said.

"X3N-a, reporting," said the girl still over Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What, you two little brats think you're in the army or something?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" the two girls said in unison.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and used her free hand to make a circling motion at the side of her head.

"Bonnie, put her… X3N-a… down," said Kim.

"Ok, but if she runs, you're going to have to chase her down," said Bonnie.

"Why did you two attack us?" Kim asked.

X3N-a glanced at S1Y-a. When S1Y-a nodded, X3N-a began speaking for both of them. "Ma'am, we were ordered to immobilize you two for capture, ma'am. We were not told you were older models."

"Ok, I know I'm model material. Supermodel even…," said Bonnie. "But this is just too weird."

"Like I said… let's take them to my mom," said Kim.

* * *

The four walked into the Middleton Hospital, S1Y-a still holding Kim's hand. X3N-a and Bonnie walked side by side, neither girl touching. Kim led the way to her mom's office.

"Oh, hi, Kimmy," said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Made two new friends?" she asked, opening up a jar of lollipops and holding out two to the young girls. X3N-a and S1Y-a looked at the lollipops as if they had no idea what they were.

"Not exactly," said Kim. "They and ten of their friends just tried to attack us at the mall."

"Yeah, and it seems to have to do something with barcode birthmarks," said Bonnie.

"Barcode tattoos," said Kim.

"Mine is a birthmark," insisted Bonnie.

"Actually, Kim…," said Mrs. Dr. Possible, sitting down heavily in a chair. The lollipops, forgotten, slid from her fingers and landed on the floor. "In a way, they _are_ birthmarks." She leaned forward, resting her face in her hands. "I had hoped this day would never happen."


	2. An Angel Falls

DNArk Angels

Authors: NoDrog(s) and LoveRobin

Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, and other characters are property of Disney and used without permission for non-profit, entertainment reasons only. Sonya Hopper/S1Y-a and Xena Chinette/X3N-a are original characters and may be used freely as long as you include a ref to this story in the credits. Other material such as Tucker's Flour Power Day Care is used for parody/homage only, without permission, and remains the property of the original owners. Story features lesbian relationships and may not be suitable for young readers. Please do not read if you find that offensive or are under-age. PLEASE DON'T SUE.

**AN**: You will find this posted on both **NoDrog**'s and **Love Robin**'s pages. While there check out their other stories too!

----------

Chapter 2: An Angel Falls

"And that's what happened," said Mrs. Dr. Possible, finishing up the same story she'd told Tawnie all those years ago. "Wyatt Load set me up as Dr. Anne Nonamous. I married James, and we raised you as our daughter. Maxwell and Tawnie raised Bonnie."

"I'm related to Kim? No way!" insisted Bonnie.

"I dunno, Bonnie," Kim considered. "The way we moved in the fight… the way we clicked. There was a familiar feel to it."

"Duh, K," said Bonnie. "We're on the same cheer squad. We practice together all the time, and remember that whole glued-to-the-hip for a weekend thing?"

"Come on, Bonnie," Kim said. "Sure, at the end of the whole hip-to-hip thing there, once you stopped dragging your feet we were in sync. But cheer practice is nothing like the coordinated way we fought today."

"Whatev', Kim. There's still no way you'll convince me we're secretly sisters," scoffed Bonnie.

"Actually, the original twelve were created from a wide template of human samples," said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "The only connection you have is you both represent something like the top one percent of human genetic potential and, until you were four, you were raised and trained together."

"But none of the kids attacking us in the mall looked like Bonnie or me," insisted Kim.

X3N-a spoke up. "The K1M and BØN line were not duplicated for the second generation. Due to their escapes, their DNA was deemed a flight risk. DNA strains MØN-a and L1S-a were used instead."

"Anyway, I'd assumed… hoped, really… that after you two got away, that Cecaelia had given up and closed down," said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"I'll call Dr. Director, and have Global Justice find this Cecaelia and shut them down," said Kim.

"Good idea… she can also pick up X3N-a and S1Y-a," said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"What?" said Kim. "Why?"

"Kim, Cecaelia will want these two back and to finish the job of grabbing you two," said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "It's too dangerous to have them around."

"Bonnie and I can watch after them," said Kim.

"Oh no, you're not getting me involved any further in this," said Bonnie. "Genetic super soldiers, some weird quasi-government organization… it sounds like something out of a kid's cartoon series, and a bad one at that."

"You're already involved Bon!" insisted Kim. "Weren't you listening to the story? Remember, it was _your_ purse that was snatched to lure _us_ into the ambush."

Using both arms in a warding gesture, Bonnie tried to wave it all away, "Nu uh! No way Possible! No disrespect Mrs. Possible, but mum would have told me something like this."

Anne smiled sadly, "We all promised to not speak of it, to put the past behind us so no one would find us. Kim and I left Montana that very night and moved in with James here in Colorado. Tawnie, Maxwell, you and your sisters moved a few years later, which was a pleasant surprise for me."

"Come on, Bonnie. Won't you please help?" said Kim, giving Bonnie the pleading puppy dog look.

Bonnie tried to hold out, then sighed. "Fine. I guess it can't hurt to help you with them for a little while."

"Kim, that may not be a good idea…," said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "look, let's get Dr. Director over here and see what she says."

"What a minute!" Bonnie objected. "This that Secret Agent woman you sometimes answer to?"

"More government agent than secret," Kim corrected. "Why?"

"_Hello?"_ Bonnie snarked with hands on hip. "Government agency? 'Police in their pocket'? Do I have to spell it out any further? I swear K1M! You were always a bit too quick to action for your… own…," she slowed her rant as she took in the wide eyes of the others and realized what she was saying herself, "…good… Oh no! _It's true??" _

"Apparently," Kim nodded, never one to doubt her parents.

"Haven't you ever wondered how you occasionally tend to call each other 'K' and 'B'?" Mrs. Dr. Possible pointed out. "As in short for 'K1M' and 'BØN'? That alone should be proof of the truth of my story."

"Maybe it's proof, maybe it's not," Bonnie's comeback was weak.

Kim added, "But maybe it's a good idea to feel Dr. Director out a bit first." Kim used her Kimmunicator in satellite phone mode, calling Dr. Director's unlisted number.

"_Hello?"_ Even through the small speaker, Dr. Director's voice was clearly cautious.

"Hello, Doctor Director, this is Kim Possible," said Kim. "What can you tell me about 'Cecaelia'?"

"_It's a legendary half woman, half octopus creature," _said Dr. Director, promptly.

"I mean, the agency," said Kim.

Dr. Director hesitated for a moment, then asked, _"Kim, is there anyone there with you?"_

Kim glanced around. Bonnie and Mrs. Dr. Possible were both silent, and X3N-a and S1Y-a obviously didn't need to be told to be quiet. "No," Kim lied.

"_Kim, I need to know where you heard about that agency,"_ said Dr. Director.

"I… need to hear about what you have on it, first," said Kim.

Again, there was a moment of silence while Dr. Director considered. _"Ok, Kimberly… considering what you've done for us in the past, I'm going to trust you. Eighteen years ago, Cecaelia was a small, black-ops government agency. They were the US equivalent of the Russian Super Soldier program and Canada's Weapon X program. They were meant to find a way to genetically enhance US soldiers. The head of Cecaelia insisted that the program required soldiers to be born genetically enhanced. When Congress refused, the entire Cecaelia operation went rogue. For the last seventeen years, Cecaelia has been on our list of organizations we've been trying to track down. The closest we came was thirteen years ago, but they Scorched Earth their facility and covered all tracks."_

"So, Cecaelia was trying to create genetically engineered super soldiers?" said Kim. She licked her lips. "Theoretically, what would you do if you discovered they had created some?"

"_We would try to capture any such products and secure them at a government facility,"_ said Dr. Director._ "They would have to be reprogrammed and evaluated." _

"Evaluated for what?" demanded Kim. She didn't like how easily the one-eyed woman referred to people – children – in such dehumanized terms.

"_To see whether they could be of use to Global Justice,"_ said Dr. Director. _"If not, the operatives would probably be too dangerous to release into civilian population and would have to be scrubbed." _

"'Scrubbed'… you mean killed," said Kim, harshly. Something about the word did not sit well with her. The back of her neck – where her barcode was, in fact – suddenly itched. X3N-a and S1Y-a's eyes were wide.

_"If you want to put it that way,"_ said Dr. Director. _"Now, Kim, I must insist… where did you hear about Cecaelia?"_

"I… was attacked at the mall today," said Kim. "A guy grabbed me, claimed he wanted a DNA sample for Cecaelia. I refused, we fought, he ran away in a van. License plate G3N-14," she said, adding the real license plate to the mixture of lies and truth she was telling.

_"Ok, we'll investigate this,"_ said Dr. Director. _"Anything else?"_

"No," said Kim, and hit the button on the Kimmunicator to close the call. "Ok, Global Justice is out," said Kim firmly.

"You don't think the twerps would be happy working for Global Justice?" asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie, _we're_ products of Cecaelia also. They'd want to evaluate _us_ as well," said Kim. "Trust me, GJ already has an interest in me as it is, and that's as a 'normal person'. If they find out you and I are actually 'products', our lives as we know them are over."

"If Cecaelia does know about you two, it's too dangerous to stay," said Dr. Anne Possible. "We're going to have to relocate," Anne couldn't hide a wince at the thought of having to change her identity, again, and relocate.

"No," said Kim. "Dr. Director is probably already suspicious now. If all of us run, she'll find us. It'll be much easier if Bonnie and I leave, instead of both of our families."

"Wait, why do _I_ have to go?" demanded Bonnie.

"The guy grabbed your purse. The kids said that you were one of the two targets. Face it, they know who you are," said Kim. "Do you really want to see your mom, dad, or sisters any further in this mess?"

"Well, my sisters, maybe…," said Bonnie. She sighed. "What do we need to do?"

"What about us?" asked X3N-a. S1Y-a had moved closer to her, and was now clinging to the black haired girl for comfort.

Kim tilted her head. It would mean calling in a lot of favors with Wade, but she had the solution. It was crazy, off the wall, and Bonnie was going to hate it. It was perfect.

"We're going to be one happy little family," said Kim.

* * *

Kim had only gone part way through explaining her idea when Tawnie Rockwaller arrived, forcing Kim to start over explaining her idea. All great ideas sound a little crazy at first. Even Kim had to admit her idea sounded a lot crazy.

"Wait, hold up. You want us to pretend to be a lesbian couple?" demanded Bonnie. "I mean, I've always had my suspicions about you switch-hitting, but _us?_ And where did we get the kids. Adoption?"

"Well, ok, maybe I was bi…,"

"Mm hmm…," Bonnie hummed knowingly.

"…got pregnant with twins, then we hooked up when the guy dumped me," said Kim. "Look, I can't watch those kids alone. We're much safer staying together. Wade can make us up new identities, add a few years to our age. Cecaelia would never find us that way."

"I hate to say this…," said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "But Kim's plan does make a certain amount of sense." She and Tawnie were sitting in a couch in her office, snuggled up close together.

"Well, given how different the two girls look, it would make more sense for Kim and Bonnie to each have gotten knocked up, then get together to support each other," suggested Tawnie.

"Mum! How can you suggest I'd be a… a… _slut!"_ Bonnie cried, aghast.

"Oh, like I should be the only slut in this relationship?" Kim demanded, crossing her arms.

"Only supposed sluts," said Anne. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she was finding their reactions amusing. "On paper." She and Tawnie winked mischievously.

"Now Bon-Bon, don't try to take any moral high ground," Tawnie admonished, equally amused. "Your father and I interrupted enough of your dates that you have no real leg to stand on in that regard."

Kim simply raised an eyebrow at Bonnie.

"Argh! _Fine!_ I'll be a slut too. So, what would you expect us to do once we supposedly shack up?" demanded Bonnie.

"Go to college," said Kim. "We're both close to graduation. All we need to do is find a college that's open to alternative life styles, ace the SATs, and enroll. If nothing else, that gives us four years to build our cover and decide what to do."

"It could work," said Tawnie. "If this is what you two girls really want to do, I know Annie Fannie and I will do anything we can to help you."

Much to Kim's shock, her mother actually blushed. "Tawnie! Don't call me that in front of the girls."

"Aw, you know you love it," said Tawnie, giving Anne's bottom a gentle pinch.

Bonnie frowned. Kim's idea was crazy, it would never work. It was only a matter of time before even Kim realized it was ridiculous. Still… Bonnie might be able to have some fun with this, at Kim's expense, before she'd have to admit how lame it was. "Ok… fine, Kim," said Bonnie. "Anything, just so I don't have to keep watching my mum feel up your mom."

"S1Y-a and I will do whatever you order," said X3N-a. The two little girls had been so quiet that Kim, Bonnie, Anne, and Tawnie had almost forgotten about them.

"Really now," Kim squatted, bringing her face level to theirs. "Don't you have, like, a code or something to report back to your team and handlers?"

S1Y-a returned the gaze with eyes that had an un-childish seriousness in their depths. "Our team left us behind. That's never supposed to happen. We're trained to follow the orders of the oldest and that's you. That you've managed to evade recapture all this time says how much better than Sea Witch you both are," the girl was solemn. It was obvious that 'Sea Witch' was the best they could do instead of struggling with 'Cecaelia'.

"Well, the first thing is you two need new names," said Kim. "Hmmm… how about Xena and Sonya?"

The two young girls nodded acceptingly.

"It's got to be better then Bonnie," said Bonnie.

"What's wrong with Bonnie? I think its a very nice name," said Kim.

"Do you have any idea how many times I heard 'Bonnie wee lass' when I was growing up?" demanded Bonnie. "Then, in high school, I had to dump Clyde Stale just because of the jokes."

"If you two are going to do this, you need to work out a lot of details," said Anne. "Just in case Global Justice or Cecaelia questions us, it may be best for us not to know too many of the details."

"How about Anne and I take Xena and Sonya out to Planet Pizza while you two girls discuss it?" offered Tawnie.

"What's pizza?" asked the newly renamed Sonya.

"It's the food of the Goddess," said Tawnie. "Well, after chocolate, anyway."

"Ok," said Kim, to Xena and Sonya. "Your mission is to infiltrate the local Planet Pizza, obeying instructions from my mom and Mrs. Rockwaller."

Xena and Sonya both nodded seriously. "Good girls," said Kim.

Bonnie waited until Anne, Tawnie, Xena, and Sonya had left Anne's office before speaking again. "If you want us to pretend to have a lesbian relationship, let me make it clear: _I'm_ the butch."

Kim shrugged. "Sure, why not? You're already the _bitch."_

Bonnie smirked. "Oh, you're sooo going to pay for that comment, sweetheart."

* * * * *

Sonya promptly fell in love with pizza, managing to wolf down more slices then Mrs. Dr. Possible would have believed possible… even after all her experience with Ron. Xena was more cautious, sniffing each slice before cautiously nibbling at it. Neither girl seamed to regard the indoor playground as anything interesting, but both girls' eyes went wide when Anne gave them a handful of tokens and showed them the shooting games. Sonya had needed to drag a chair and then a booster seat over, but she was now happily playing Snooper Scope, and racking up a worryingly high score. Xena was feeding tokens two at a time into 51 Areas, so she could use both guns at once. Xena had looked first at Mobile Home of the Dead, but had passed on the game when she realized it was out of sight of where Sonya was playing Snooper Scope.

With the girls occupied, Tawnie and Anne were free to snuggle together in a dimly lit booth and talk. "Is it just me, or did Bonnie agree awfully easily?" asked Anne.

"Hey, it was _your_ daughter who suggested it," said Tawnie. She smiled, to take any sting out of the words. Under the table, she placed one hand on Anne's knee and let it move slowly up Anne's leg. "Remember how the two of them were when you first brought them over?"

"Yeah…," said Anne. She spread her knees apart, allowing Tawnie's hand to slip between her thighs. "They wouldn't go more then two feet from each other… kept holding hands when they thought we couldn't see them. I wonder, if it might have been better for Kim and Bonnie if we'd let them grow up closer together."

"For all we know, separating them was the only thing that kept Cecaelia from finding them sooner," said Tawnie. "We made the best choices we could."

"I know… I'm just a compulsive worrier," said Anne.

"Well, I know a way to make you stop worrying," said Tawnie, smiling and slipping her hand further up Anne's skirt.

"Ooh...," Anne moaned softly. "I'd love that, Tawnie, but I have to explain all this to James and the twins tonight… ."

"Another night then," Tawnie said, pulling her hand back.

"It's a date…," Anne took a large sip of soda to calm down. "Let's get the new rug rats and see how my Bubble Butt and your Bon-Bon are making out."

"Oh, if only they would!" Tawnie giggled, "Make out, that is."

* * * * *

Wade had been enlisted and was busy trying to set up two new identities. Their mothers were watching the two girls. This left Bonnie and Kim to discuss the important details.

"Come on, California. Fun, Sun, and already open to alternative lifestyles," said Bonnie.

"Boston has more prestigious schools," said Kim.

"Let's flip a coin," said Bonnie. "Heads we go to California, tails Boston. Ok?"

"Fine," said Kim.

* * *

"So we're renting a beach house, instead of an apartment," said Bonnie.

"That's the third quarter flip in a row you've won," said Kim accusingly.

"Coincidence," said Bonnie, slipping her double-headed quarter away.

"How are we supposed to afford a beach house?" demanded Kim.

"You handle the new identities, I'll handle the financing," said Bonnie, confidently.

"Ok, I think I've found the perfect place for you two," said Wade, via the Kimmunicator. "It's a former lighthouse, converted to a private home. Away from other homes, just in case Cecaelia comes looking. On the beach, no way for Cecaelia to sneak up on you, with a private dock for a boat for a getaway without depending on a land-based escape."

"Go for it," said Bonnie. "The rest of the details we can discuss later."

"I'm not so sure," said Kim. "I've got some… things I have to take care of."

* * *

Ron and Kim sat in the back of the practically antique DC-3. The plane was currently flying over Venezuela. "What's up, Kim?" asked Ron. "Usually you wait until the super villains do anything, but the last week you've gone preemptive. We've already busted Dr. Drakken, Shego, Frugal Lucre, Dr. Dementor, DNAmy, and Motor Ed."

"It's just something I have to do," said Kim. "Ron… have you ever wondered what you would do without me? If I suddenly had to just leave one day?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Ron. "Are you sick?"

"No!" said Kim. "Just… ."

"We're over Angel Falls," the pilot reported, over the intercom.

Kim stood up, checking her rocket pack. It would just have enough fuel to get her from the plane down to the base Señor Senior Sr. had constructed, right next to the world's tallest waterfall. "Let's go, Ron," she said.

* * *

Kim and Ron easily threaded their way through the base's various death traps, finding themselves In Senior's office just in time to see the old Spanish gentlemen climbing a ladder to the roof.

Kim and Ron followed him up the ladder. Atop the metal roof, Kim could see a large powerboat, carrying Senior's henchmen, motoring away.

"Looks like you missed your ride, Señor Senior Sr!" Kim shouted tauntingly, trying to be heard over the plunging falls.

"Kim Possible!" shouted Señor Senior Sr. "You should know I never take public transportation!" He pointed upwards. Kim and Ron looked, seeing a black helicopter approaching. "Fare thee well, Ms. Possible!"

"Not this time!" Kim shouted, and ran across the metal roof. Ron followed, slower and more cautiously. The metal panels were slick with the mist from the falls.

The black helicopter hovered overhead, lowering a ladder. Señor Senior Sr. was reaching for the ladder when Kim Possible tackled him. The two began rolling along the metal surface, each struggling to get the upper head. Finally, they broke apart. Kim was breathing heavily. Busting a major villain a day (twice on Sunday, with Drakken and Shego) was taking its toll on her. Senior gripped the metal railing running around the top of the base for support. "Ms. Possible, prepare to die."

Kim Possible snarled and lunged for Señor Senior Sr. At the last moment, he dodged to the side and gave Kim an extra shove, sending Kim hurtling over the rail and toward the mists below.

"_Kim!"_ shouted Ron.

Kim twisted in mid-air, even as she plunged downwards. She pulled her grappling gun and fired. The hook sailed up toward the metal railing… and fell short. Grappling hook, gun, and girl all plunged into the mists below.

Señor Senior Sr. turned, ignoring the ladder dangling near by. "Now for you, Mr. Stoppable…," Senior started to say, but was interrupted as Ron's fist connected with his jaw, spending Senior sprawling back onto the roof in a daze.

Ron pulled his Ron Com out, franticly punching in the code to contact Global Justice. "It's Ron Stoppable. Send a search and rescue team to find Kim Possible, immediately. Oh, and send someone to pick up the garbage."

* * *

"He has a broken jaw," reported the paramedic, examining Señor Senior Sr.

"He must have slipped and fallen," said Ron, rubbing his knuckles.

"Riiight," said the paramedic. "We'll fix him up at the hospital and then deliver him to jail."

"Ok," said Ron. "I'm going to join the search crew."

"Good luck," said the paramedic. "But those falls… I don't know how even Kim Possible could survive. You'd be lucky to ever find a body."

Ron turned, silent, and joined the searchers.


	3. Angels Reborn

DNArk Angels

Authors: NoDrog(s) and LoveRobin

Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, and other characters are property of Disney and used without permission for non-profit, entertainment reasons only. Sonya Hopper/S1Y-a and Xena Chinette/X3N-a are original characters and may be used freely as long as you include a ref to this story in the credits. Other material such as Tucker's Flour Power Day Care is used for parody/homage only, without permission, and remains the property of the original owners. Story features lesbian relationships and may not be suitable for young readers. Please do not read if you find that offensive or are under-age. PLEASE DON'T SUE.

**AN**: You will find this posted on both **NoDrog**'s and **Love Robin**'s pages. While there check out their other stories too!

----------

Chapter 3: Angels Reborn

A few hours later, at the hospital, Señor Senior Sr. was laying in a bed after having his fractured jaw set and wired. A couple of Global Justice troopers stood at attention just outside his room. They watched as a dark-haired Asian-looking nurse pushing a wheelchair and a young blonde woman in the darker blue uniform of a GJ Officer, a medical division badge on her breast, strode up.

"The prisoner is to be taken for further X-rays to ensure the staples are set correctly," the officer stated.

The men glanced at each other, "We weren't informed of this."

"You're being so informed now, Trooper," steel behind olive-colored eyes speared them where they stood. She nodded at the chart the nurse held out to them. "Due to the prisoner's advanced age, he is prone to either _fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva, fibrous dysplasia, hypophosphatasia, _or even_ osteoarthritis._ Should any of those conditions set in, then we could be facing complications including but not limited to _osteitis deformans, osteitis fibrosa cystica, osteochondritis dissecans, _and_ osteochondroma._ Any of which could require an emergency _osteomalacia osteomyelitis osteopenia_ and maybe even an acute _osteopetrosis osteoporosis osteosarcoma _and_ osteoporosis symmetrica. _I'm sure I need not tell you how serious these treatments can be in a man as elderly and frail as Señor Senior Sr., thus the additional X-rays. Hopefully there'll be no complications and his _osteogenesis imperfecta_ will heal just fine."

About halfway through her dissertation the men's eyes glazed over. When the officer finished they waved them in. "Uh, right. Look, the old coot's a pleasant enough fellow. Reminds me of my grandfather and I'd hate to see my granddad suffer with any of that," said the senior-most of the pair.

The officer didn't even deign to reply as the two women walked past.

"Wow, being the daughter of a brain surgeon finally paid off," said Kim once the door was closed behind them.

"That was amazing _senpai,"_ Yori had taken to using the term for 'upperclassman' or 'superior' since she could not risk using Kim's actual name. "All of that sounds most horrendous of afflictions. What are they?"

Kim shrugged, "Dunno really. All I know is that 'osteo' means 'bone', so I strung a bunch of them together. For all I know I could have said his 'dick is broken' in doctorese."

The ninja girl giggled as they wheeled the chair to the bed where the elderly Spaniard watched them. "Thanks for going along with this, Señor," said Kim in the yellow wig. "Sorry about the jaw. Ron wasn't in on the plan so his reactions were all too real."

Señor Senior Sr. reached for a notepad and quickly scrawled out: _A minor inconvenience for such a poetic ending to both our careers, yes? _

Kim nodded back as Yori helped him from his bed to the wheelchair, "Yes, and as agreed upon for your part in helping to 'kill' me, and your future silence, we're getting you out of here."

Señor Senior Sr. nodded as they adjusted him in the conveyance. Without further conversation they opened the door and wheeled him out under the watchful eyes of the troopers. Down the corridor and into an elevator they headed without anyone trying to stop them or raise an alarm. In the elevator Kim pulled a jacket and blanket from the pocket on the back of the wheelchair and helped him into them. Once on the ground floor they wheeled him out the emergency room doors to where an ambulance waited.

After helping him into the back, Kim slapped the driver side door. "Okay Junior, drive carefully and you shouldn't be stopped."

The younger Senior leaned out the window. "Are you sure that this is what my Bonita desires?"

Kim made a mental note to inquire if 'Bonita' was really Bonnie's name. "She wishes you a good life, Junior. She admits to being a bitch and having a mean streak a mile wide, but cannot bring shame upon her family by cavorting with known criminals. She said you'd understand the need of listening to one's father."

"Yet she can run away with you in the lesbian tryst," stated Junior.

"She says you ruined her for all other men," Kim shrugged, trying not to barf.

Junior nodded contemplatively. "Yes. Yes, _this_ I can see. There would be much truth to this." He preened and puffed himself up as he started the engine. "Fare thee well my alluring Blue Fox!" he called as he drove away.

The pair of teenagers headed for the black sedan that Kim had dubbed the 'Ninja Mobile' and drove in the opposite direction. After a while Yori broke the silence. "Plunging into the falls… that is how Sherlock Holmes faked his death, _hai?"_ asked Yori.

"Global Justice is going to be watching Ron closely," said Kim, pulling off the wig and checking her pinned-up hair. She was not in the mood for small talk with the Japanese girl. As much as she realized the necessity, she knew this deception was going to greatly hurt Ron. "You can't tell him until you're sure they've stopped watching him."

Yori nodded.

"Thank you, Yori," said Kim. "I hope you two are happy together."

"Oh, we are not…," said Yori.

"If I had to pick the perfect girl for Ron, Yori…," said Kim. "It would be you. Have a good life together."

The girl ninja bowed as formally as she could in the vehicle. _"Hai, _Kim_-chan,"_ she started, using an honorific that was more intimate than any she had ever used before with the redhead. _"Domo arrigato_ for this most auspicious and gracious of gifts."

Kim replaced her dark wig. Suddenly she needed to be away from the affable girl, "You can let me out here Yori."

The ninja pulled over to a corner. "I shall strive to, how do you say, 'have a happily ever after' with Ron-kun."

Kim smiled weakly and climbed out, "I trust you will Yori."

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," said Tara, tearfully after the funeral for Kim Possible. She hugged Bonnie close.

"Calm down…," said Bonnie. "My family and I are just going on a long ocean cruise, it's not like I'm dying or anything."

"First Kim, now you…," said Tara, her lower lip trembling.

Bonnie sighed and put her arms around Tara. "There there… look, you're cheer captain now. I need you to be strong for the team. It's what Kim would have wanted, ok?"

Tara nodded, muffling her sobs on Bonnie's shoulder.

* * *

A couple days later a white with red trim Sea-Duu Sportster-300 jetboat made its way along the Point Vincent stretch of the Santa Monica Bay coastline. At the wheel was an olivine-skinned young woman with raven hair in a sharp bob cut also known as a 'Cleopatra'. It was a style she had once entertained adopting a while back, even going so far as to have a wig made from her own hair. After polling everyones reactions to it she had opted against it. In fact she had not realized herself how hard it was to sacrifice both hair length and color until she sat in the chair and watched as it was snipped away. She'd then used a modified version of a commercially available spray-on suntan to give her skin a Mediterranean look. She almost missed the sunny wholesome look she had as a blonde, but it was important to distance her current look from one that helped a known felon escape custody.

Kim sighed. She was really doing it. Disappearing. Allowing the whole world with the exception of family, a few select trusted friends, and a pair of _noblesse oblige_ criminals to think her dead, and for what? To become a lesbian parent to a pair of genetically bred super-soldier toddlers.

With _Bonnie_ no less!

Yet it was no less than what their – adoptive – mothers had done for her and Bonnie. Now was time to take that sacrifice and 'pay it forward' in the same fashion.

Nosing along with one olive-green eye on the GPS mounted on the boat's dash, she scanned the base of the tall cliff-side under a large lighthouse. Finally she spotted what she was looking for and eased the nose of the Sea-Duu out wide before lining back to shore. Ratcheting up to mid-throttle, the girl drove for a deeper shadow and eased the craft into an almost invisible sea cave.

Once the girl's eyes adjusted from coming out of the bright California sun, she found inside the cave a brief utilitarian dock. She let the boat sidle up to it and cut the engine. "A secret grotto with a speedboat for escape purposes," she mused to herself with a half a smile. "Ron'd be stoked I remembered." Climbing out she made it fast and took in the surroundings. At one end an iron-wrought circular staircase wrapped around a moderately sized lift cage. Kim was happy to see that it was large enough to accommodate the four of them.

Stepping on, there was no door or gate, she hit the Up button. The thing rose quietly and smoothly, belying its rickety appearance. The light reflecting off the ocean water into the cave cut off completely once the cage entered the shaft cut into the ceiling, and a small light sprung to life over her head. It finally came to rest at a normal looking door.

Kim stepped through the back of a closet out into what looked like a three-car garage. She was in one corner, the light coming in through dirty windows making everything murky and gloomy. One wall had a slight curve to it where the original lighthouse ended and the add-on structure began. Despite the well maintained workings so far, the space itself was in complete disarray. Cobwebs and dust lay thick everywhere. In one corner stood a bunch of brooms, mops, buckets and various cleaning supplies, obviously left for the new tenants.

Kim sighed again. Having opted for purchase sight-unseen, they had not met the Realtors, who seemed were happy enough with the instructions to not do any prep work to have thrown in some extras, _gratis._ After a quick tour she could see how most of the time waiting for the others to arrive would be spent.

* * *

A week later, a bright red BMW M3 convertible followed the narrow driveway up to the old-fashioned light house with add-on garage. The new Kim met the women – another teenager and two four-year olds – as they climbed out of the car.

"Bunny Hopper? _Hopper?"_ said Bonnie by way of greeting. She had restyled her hair into two high-mounted pony-, or puppy-, tails which in fact served to give her appearance a hint of rabbit but otherwise left it her original hair color. A few minor changes to her makeup made her look a couple years older than she really was.

Kim grinned lopsidedly. "Hey, at least you're not Kitty 'Kit' Chinette. Kitty? I sound like a stripper."

"Yeah, well maybe later, 'dear'," said Bonnie.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" demanded Kim.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who went to a fourteen year old for new identities," said Bonnie.

Changing the subject, Kim asked, "So how was the drive cross-country?" She already had an idea of the answer, having spent many long drives cooped up with the Tweebs.

Bonnie just glared at her. "Believe me you got the better end of the deal. All you had to do was die… I had to spend the past week with the 'little darlings'. Stop off at all the tourist spots… ."

"We got to see the World's Largest Ball of Rubber-bands and the World's Largest Lightbulb!" said Sonya excitedly.

"But we minded the signs," added Xena.

"Glad to hear it," Kim said to the girls. Then to Bonnie, "So grueling, huh?"

"You have no idea! I had to constantly tell them the things in Glad Meals were _not_ weapons!" Bonnie groused. "Or at least weren't _supposed_ to be weapons… they are rather inventive."

Kim covered her smile with a hand. Suddenly she felt like her father: having to remain level-headed and calm in the face of whirlwind madness. She wondered if her mother self-sedated. Maybe Bonnie should. "Well, you're here now."

"Come on, Xena and Sonya." Bonnie led the two little girls into the light house, leaving Kim to drag in all the suitcases.

* * *

Kim struggled into the lighthouse, arms loaded with suitcases and large duffel bags slung over both shoulders. She managed to get over to a table before collapsing, dropping the items. "What is all this?"

"Your mom and my mum went power shopping for the kids," said Bonnie. "I bought us both wardrobes. And… I brought this…," Bonnie reached out for a briefcase that had been on top of the suitcases.

"What, lead bars?" Kim massaged protesting muscles.

"Not lead…," said Bonnie. She popped the briefcase open, revealing row after row of credit cards, nestled in protective sleeves like a bizarre microscope slide box. _"Plastic."_

"What are those?" demanded Kim.

"Pre-loaded credit cards. The girl-on-the-run's best friend. Each with a cool five thousand," said Bonnie. "Easy to use, easy to get rid of."

"There must be a hundred," said Kim.

"Two hundred to be exact," said Bonnie. "One million dollars." Bonnie didn't bother mentioning the other set of credit cards. "These plus the initial set-up funds for the house and vehicles is the best Daddy could do for us. From here out we're basically on our own so we have to spend wisely from here on."

Kim nodded, "This should be more than enough."

"Easy for you to say, you're used to living like this," Bonnie lamented. "This is my entire inheritance early. I never thought I'd be sharing it with you. And as your _lover_ no less."

Kim pouted coquettishly, pouring on the act, "But 'Bun-Bun'! Me… and the girls… are worth it!"

"Yeah, right 'Kit-Kat', peddle it to someone else."

Kim laughed and grabbed her hand, "Come on! Time for the Tour de Grande."

Moving first to the center of the open, mostly circular, space that comprised the main floor, "Here we have the main dining room with a kitchen fully appointed with the most modern of conveniences through _here,_ and the three-car garage through _there._ As we only have the one car, I think we should convert the rest of the space into an exercise room slash mini-dojo."

"Dojo?" Bonnie asked.

Kim nodded, "Not only do the girls need to keep up with their training, but we do as well."

"Hey, newsflash 'Miss Saves the World'," objected Bonnie, "I've got mad skills thank you very much. Cheerleading, ballet, plus I managed to keep up with you on more than one occasion."

"Yes you can and have Bonnie, but we've just found out we're also genetically engineered super-soldiers, so what we need to do now is recapture our ability to work as a _non-competitive_ duo in addition to becoming a quartet with the girls."

Bonnie hummed a begrudging acknowledgement.

"Now, on to the next floor…," Kim led Bonnie to where a rail-less set of stairs started to wind itself along and up the wall, where it disappeared into the ceiling. "The rooms are stacked in the center of the lighthouse, the stairs spiral about between them and the outer structure's wall," she explained as they passed windows set into alcoves that could double as places to sit and rest. "And here we have the living room, excellent for entertaining guests should we ever have any. Incidentally there are bathrooms on the odd floors."

"It's a lighthouse," Bonnie said. "All the floors are odd."

"You know what I mean. Third floor will make an excellent family slash rec and game room." Kim did not allow Bonnie much time to gawk, but as the furnishings in most of the rooms were still only partially set up there was not much to gawk at. "I figure the fourth floor will make an excellent guest bedroom… fifth, the master bedroom… maybe we can turn the sixth into our study den slash office slash library which will leave the seventh I've setup as the girls' room."

"The top floor? Isn't that like where the spotlight is and nothing but glass walls?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope, that's one more level up. The light itself is physically present but disconnected. But it will make an excellent place to put up cameras with telephoto lenses to monitor any and all approaches. Add that we have a half-height basement for the plumbing and basic utilities, a concealed elevator and stairs accessible through the garage closet which leads to the hidden boat grotto, our own private stretch of beach, and tactically speaking we're as snug as bugs in a rug," Kim finally wound down.

"If we ever had bugs in a rug, we'd call exterminators," Bonnie groused, a little winded.

"Let's hope we won't have to face any exterminators," said Kim.

"I can't believe I thought it a cool idea to buy a lighthouse. At least it's not so bad going down… ."

* * *

"Well, I finished getting Xena and Sonya settled into their bedroom," Kim reported as she walked into the lighthouse's master bedroom. "I still don't see why you insisted we had to swap and take the bedroom on the top floor of the… ."

She stopped suddenly at seeing Bonnie sitting on the edge of the room's king-sized bed, dressed in a dark red négligée with her legs crossed alluringly. "If you'd remember from cheer camp and all our arguments about placements on the pyramids, I deserve the top."

"I'll… just go get my pajamas and sleep in the guest room."

"Kim!" said Bonnie chidingly and with a small hint of a pout. "If we're going to pretend to be a lesbian couple, we have to act that way," she patted the bed invitingly. "Come to bed, 'honey'."

Kim blushed and pulled open a dresser drawer. "You're enjoying this!" she accused.

"What? Seeing that priceless expression on your face?" Bonnie grinned, "You know it."

"Where's my pajamas?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't get you pajamas," said Bonnie. She stood up, walked to the dresser, and pulled out a white négligée that, except for color, matched her own. "I want to see you in _this." _

Even through the Mediterranean skin dye job, Bonnie could clearly see that Kim was blushing. "I'll just sleep in my shirt and underwear."

"Oh ho no," said Bonnie. "You dragged me into this paper-slut lesbian sham. You owe me. Now put this on and come to bed. Sugar."

Kim took the semi-transparent garment and went to the bathroom. When she came out, wearing the filmy white négligée, she saw Bonnie laying in bed, head propped on one arm to watch Kim intently.

"This is silly," said Kim, suddenly feeling like a mouse under the scrutiny of a hawk.

"If we're going to act believably, 'Kitten'," said Bonnie. "We're going to have to get comfortable with touching each other, and being touched. Now come to bed."

Kim moved as quickly as she could without obviously running, sliding under the covers to minimize the time she was exposed to Bonnie's stares. Kim had to bite her lip to keep from protesting as Bonnie moved closer to Kim, spooning up against her firmly. "G'night," said Bonnie, reaching up and turning off the bedroom lights.

As she felt the warmth of Bonnie's body meld against her in the darkness, Kim's last thought before sleep claimed her was to try to hastily squash the thought that she had moved so swiftly out of eagerness.


	4. Angels in Training

DNArk Angels

Authors: NoDrog(s) and LoveRobin

Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, and other characters are property of Disney and used without permission for non-profit, entertainment reasons only. Sonya Hopper/S1Y-a and Xena Chinette/X3N-a are original characters and may be used freely as long as you include a ref to this story in the credits. Other material such as Tucker's Flour Power Day Care is used for parody/homage only, without permission, and remains the property of the original owners. Story features lesbian relationships and may not be suitable for young readers. Please do not read if you find that offensive or are under-age. PLEASE DON'T SUE.

**AN**: You will find this posted on both **NoDrog**'s and **Love Robin**'s pages. While there check out their other stories too!

----------

Chapter 4: Angels in Training

The next morning found the early sunlight streaming through the master bedroom windows like one of Drakken's death rays. Blinking her eyes against it, Kim briefly found herself wishing it _was_ a death ray. Those she knew how to deal with. As she grew aware of her surroundings… morning, lighthouse, filmy nightclothes… the last thing to register was that she was not alone in the bed. After a lifetime of sleeping alone in her own bed at home, and a week on an uncomfortable cot as she cleaned and set up furnishings as they were delivered, she was surprised at exactly how comfortable… _and nice_… it was to be laying next to someone.

No, more than just next to, she realized. For Bonnie was laying on her back, Kim's head cushioned on the girl's ample breasts, their limbs intertwined like lovers. The redhead recalled the few times she had seen her parents so, hints of smiles upon their faces though soundly asleep. Kim remembered wondering how anyone could get any rest so crowded, but now she understood.

Looking at her – _former_ – rival and tormentor since middle school, Bonnie's face peaceful in slumbering repose, Kim was struck with how pretty the brunette was… _What am I thinking?_

Still, since it was so early, and Kim saw no way to extricate herself from the tangle what was her and Bonnie without waking the girl, she laid her head back, unconsciously snuggling closer against the other and closing her eyes. Kim smiled as, without waking, Bonnie pulled her tighter. Kim's last thought as she fell back under was, _She's not so bad when she's asleep… ._

* * *

Later that morning, after a hearty breakfast that surprisingly Bonnie insisted on fixing herself, Kim knelt on their secluded stretch of beach, in front of Sonya and Xena. All three were dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Bonnie was laying on a large towel spread out on the beach, dressed in a flattering black bikini.

"This is called a sand castle," said Kim, slowly, gesturing at the castle she sculpted. "You see? Let's pretend this is the door… ."

"It would make more tactical sense to put the door _here,"_ said Xena, pointing. "There, someone could sneak up along that patch of seaweed without being seen."

"This is just pretend," said Kim.

"Oh, are we going to pretend to plan an assault on the castle?" asked Sonya.

"I never though how much trouble it must have been for our moms to deprogram us," said Kim.

"It didn't take in you," said Bonnie. "That's why you went out trying to save the world, and probably what got us into all this trouble."

"Is everything going to be my fault?" Kim asked.

Bonnie pulled her sunglasses down just enough to peer at Kim over the tops. She grinned, "Always has been, always will be. Until you're an old and gray 'Kitty'."

"We're," Kim said with a gesture indicating them both. "You mean until _we're_ old and gray."

Bonnie pushed the shades back in place and laid back smugly. "I'll never get _older_ Kit-Kat, I'll only get _better."_

"I can't believe I walked into that one," Kim growled briefly, turning back to the girls. "Okay, forget the castle." She picked up a plastic flying ring, "This is called an _Aerobie… ."_

As Kim demonstrated how it worked, Xena's face lit up with unabashed excitement.

* * *

The next morning, Kim woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She opened her eyes to see a négligéed Bonnie sitting at her vanity with legs kicked up and chair balanced back, reading a thick textbook. Kim sat up. Even though this was only their second night sleeping together, Kim found herself missing waking up in Bonnie's arms.

"Good morning," she said after stretching her arms.

"Morning, Kit-Kat," said Bonnie absently, turning a page of the book. Kim was surprised at how… domestic and peaceful her long-term high school rival and newly rediscovered genetically engineered cohort appeared at the moment. For a second she was struck with a sense of family, belonging, and… _love?_

Kim jerked fully alert. "Wait a minute… if you're up here, who's cooking?"

"Xena and Sonya," said Bonnie without concern. "They watched me cook yesterday, and they wanted to try it."

"You left them down there playing with _knives_ and a _stove?"_ said Kim.

"Kim, they were bred to be super-soldier assassins," said Bonnie. "I'm sure they can handle a kitchen. They certainly know their way around knives and sharp implements. Anyway, I heard about you in Home Ec. It's far safer for them to be cooking instead of you."

Kim grabbed Bonnie's red robe from where it was laying by the bed and hurried down the stairs.

Both Sonya and Xena were still dressed in pink pajamas. Xena was standing on a chair in front of the stove, carefully using a spatula to scramble eggs in a frying pan. Sonya was loading bread into a toaster. A cookbook lay open, on the counter.

"Hi, mommy!" said Sonya. Somehow, Kim was 'mommy' while Bonnie was 'mummy'.

"Um, Hi, Sonya," said Kim. "I was just coming down to get some… um… juice."

"Ok," said Sonya. "Would you like some toast?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Kim, getting some juice from the fridge. She started to walk over to where Xena was cooking, only to have Sonya move in her way.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Mummy said not to let you within ten feet of cooking," said Sonya, seriously.

"It was just one pot of water," Kim muttered, backing away.

"Yeah, a pot of water that spontaneously combusted," said Bonnie, coming downstairs in Kim's white robe. "The Middleton High chemistry teacher had a nervous breakdown trying to figure out how you did _that."_

"Sonya and I doing good, mummy?" asked Xena.

Bonnie looked at the frying pan, then kissed Xena on the forehead. "Just perfect, dear."

"I did good too, right?" asked Sonya eagerly. Kisses were not something they had been raised with, and here they devoured them up like normal kids would candy.

Bonnie smiled indulgently and kissed Sonya on the forehead also. Bonnie then took a bottle of pills out of a drug cabinet and walked over to the table where Kim was waiting. Bonnie took a pill out of the bottle, dry swallowing it, and tossed the bottle over to Kim.

"I can't believe you told them to keep me away from cooking," grumped Kim as she took a pill from the bottle, taking it with a swallow of juice.

"It's for your own good, Kitty," said Bonnie. "Don't worry, there's plenty of other things you're good for around the house."

"Gee thanks, Bunny," said Kim sarcastically. "What are you studying?"

"Intro to Chemistry," said Bonnie. "If I'm going to be a junior in college, I need to know this."

"Wait, I thought we were both going to be freshmen," said Kim

"I talked to Wade, he agreed it might be better if we were apparently different ages," said Bonnie.

"So, why are you the junior and I'm the freshie?" demanded Kim.

"Because I'm better at looking more mature than you are," said Bonnie, indicating her bustline, which elicited a barely heard growl from Kim.

Kim shook the bottle, "We're going to need more of these… did you contact your mom to arrange a delivery?"

"I called on the road from one of the tourist towns," said Bonnie. As she was not supposed to be 'dead', Bonnie could make sporadic contact with her mother, only it was agreed not from anywhere close to any of their new haunts. Plus Wade had set them up with a supply of disposable cellphones he guaranteed as one hundred percent non-trackable. "Mum said that after this bottle was gone, she didn't think we'd need them anymore. What's in them, anyway?"

"Some sort of vitamin supplement, I think," said Kim. "All I know is mom started giving them to me when I hit puberty."

"Mine too," said Bonnie.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mummy," said Sonya.

"I know you're sorry, Sonya, but you need to ask permission before you take something apart to see how it works," said Bonnie. "You girls know the rules. When one of you breaks a rule, you have to sit in a time-out corner." She set a chair in one corner of the room and waited while Sonya sat down in the chair.

In an adjacent corner, Kim spoke up. "I can't believe you're making me do this too, just 'cause I called you Bonnie instead of Bunny."

"The rules apply to everyone, Kitten," said Bonnie. "We can't afford these minor slip-ups once we start school. And I'm adding fifteen minutes. There's no talking while in a time-out corner."

* * *

It had been a week at the lighthouse, during which time the quartet managed to turn the place into a rather comfortable place they could call home. The older girls found themselves falling into a routine that anyone looking on would have a hard time believing their 'marriage' was a sham. All four grew highly touchie-feelie like a truly loving family unit. Smiles and laughter were as abundant as the salt air off the ocean.

They were unaware of it, but day by day even as the younger girls' deprogramming saw them acting more and more like regular little girls, conversely Kim and Bonnie's long-buried programming slowly resurfaced. Like the younger pair, the older girls began to mesh with their movements at unconscious levels, finding themselves aware of the other's presence at nearly all moments. Even the most of mundane things took on the air of routine, as if as well practiced and choreographed as any of their cheer sets. It was not uncommon for one to pass something to the other wordlessly; Bonnie sweeping past Kim seated at the table to lay a bowl or platter with just the very thing for which Kim wanted second helpings even before the no-longer redhead asked for it. Or Kim filling a second glass of drink and sliding it across the counter to arrive just as the puppy-tailed brunette swept into the kitchen to snag it as if never doubting it to be there.

Because of this growing synchronism between them, the days flew by quickly. However Kim would have liked more time training Xena and Sonya how to be 'normal'; the two girls' posture, for example, still tended to be constantly ramrod straight. However, the Beverly Hills University of Science and Technology (BhUST) summer term was starting in one more week. Kim and Bonnie had tried to arrange a schedule that would let one of them stay with the girls at all time, but unfortunately on two days of the week, both Kim and Bonnie had all day classes.

"'Flour Power Day Care'," said Bonnie, reading the sign as she drove the convertible into the parking lot. "'We help your kids rise'. Did some guy open this place because he needed the dough?"

"Be nice, Bunny," said Kim. "Hopefully, we can get the kids in here. It's the one closest to the university."

After Bonnie parked the car, Kim took Sonya by the hand and Bonnie grabbed Xena's hand.

* * *

"You have a great facility here, Mr. Foley," said Kim after a brief tour of the facilities.

Mr. Foley, the owner of the Flour Power Day Care Center, had an office decorated in bright primary colors. The two chairs Kim and Bonnie were sitting in were both covered in obvious easy to clean plastic, while the desk Mr. Foley was sitting behind had its corners carefully rounded off. Xena was sitting sideways in Bonnie's lap, where she could keep an eye on the office door, the Aerobie hooked to one hip. Since discovering the joys of the flying ring, she was hardly ever seen without the toy in her possession. Sonya was sitting facing forward in Kim's lap, watching Mr. Foley closely.

"I'm glad you think so," said Mr. Foley. "And please, call me Tucker."

"Oh, then please, call me Ki…Kitty," said Kim.

"Time out corner," murmured Bonnie, then smirked as Kim shot her a dirty look.

"Obviously, we don't get a lot of lesbian couples," continued Mr. Foley, oblivious to the byplay. "However, I'm sure we can accommodate you." He glanced at the paper application Kim had filled out. "I see their names are Xena and Sonya. I'll also need their last names."

"Hopper," said Bonnie, just as Kim was saying "Chinette."

"That is…," said Bonnie. "Since Sonya is Kitty's, she's Sonya Chinette, while Xena is Xena Hopper."

"Ok," said Mr. Foley, jotting the last names down. "I assume that's Sonya, then?" he asked, pointing at Xena.

"No, I'm X- 3- N- A," said Xena.

"She means X, E, N, A," said Bonnie, faking a laugh. "She's still learning to spell, aren't you, dear?"

Xena nodded.

"Well, they certainly seem to be comfortable with you both," said Mr. Foley.

"I hope our relationship doesn't spook you," said Kim. "Bunny and I didn't realize our true feelings for each other until our pregnancies." She reached out to take Bonnie's hand, telling herself this would be a good time for a public demonstration of affection.

"Oh, I've been around," said Mr. Foley. "Nobody spooks… Er, nothing spooks me."

"Well, Bunny, what do you think?" asked Kim.

"I think this place is _purr_-fect, Kitty," said Bonnie, causing Kim to wince at the pun.

"Well, they can start attending whenever you like," said Mr. Foley.

Kim and Bonnie stood up, giving Xena and Sonya time to stand up first.

"Thank you, Mr. Foley," said Kim.

"Yes," said Bonnie. "We both love both of our daughters, but…," Bonnie reached out and pulled Kim close. Before Kim could get over her surprise, Bonnie firmly pressed her lips against Kim's, "…we could use some private time."

"Of course," said Mr. Foley.

"I think that ought to do it," Bonnie said softly to Kim.

"Yeah, it certainly did it for me," said Kim just as soft, her face flushed with what she told herself was embarrassment.

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"Never mind," said Kim, firmly, forcing herself to calm down.

* * *

Kim had been busy outfitting the lighthouse with hidden defenses and sensors, so she had left Bonnie handling the details about making sure both of them were enrolled in the Beverly Hills University of Science and Technology (BhUST). She hadn't even been to the school campus yet, and today was the first day of class for the summer term. Kim stood in her underwear, staring at the outfit laid out for her on the bed. "You can't be serious."

"California schools tend to be very big on dress codes, Kitty," said Bonnie. She was already wearing an outfit that matched the one laid out for Kim. It featured shiny black shoes, white socks, a plaid, pleated skirt, white blouse, and plaid vest. On the left breast of the vest was the BhUST crest. "Now hurry up, or you'll be late for your first class."

Kim sighed and put the outfit on, then followed Bonnie downstairs and out to the garage. Xena and Sonya were already in the back seat of the car. Bonnie's first class started later than Kim's, so she was going to drop Kim off before taking the girls to the Flour Power Day Care center.

Bonnie drove the car up to a side entrance of the school and parked. "Here we go," she said. "You have a map of the school and where all your classes are, right?"

"Yes, Bunny," said Kim, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She climbed out of the car, grabbing up her book bag.

"Hey, you're forgetting something," Bonnie said.

"What?" Kim asked, turning.

Bonnie scooted across the front seat of the car and grabbed the lapels of Kim's vest. She used her grip to tug Kim down, allowing Bonnie to give Kim a long, open mouthed kiss. When Bonnie broke the kiss, Kim's cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly dilated in shock. "Have a good day in school!" Bonnie said, moving back to the driver's seat.

"Um, right," said Kim. She watched Bonnie drive off, then turned to hurry in so she wouldn't be late for class.

* * *

At the Flour Power Day Care, Bonnie grabbed a bag from the backseat and led the two girls inside. "Hi, I'm Ms. Hopper, here to drop off Xena and Sonya."

"Hi, I'm Ashley," said the woman at the front desk. "I'll take them right in."

"Great," said Bonnie. "Do you have a restroom I could go change in?"

* * *

Kim slumped in her English Literature class, blushing at the occasional stares from her fellow students as the teacher droned on and on. Bonnie was so going to pay for this; Kim had found out that, while BhUST _did_ have a dress code, it did _not_ have a school uniform. It definitely did not have anything like the outfit Bonnie had tricked her into wearing.

During her lunch break, she marched into the BhUST cafeteria and without conscious effort unerringly found her way to Bonnie's side. The brunette was sitting at a table with three other girls. Bonnie was dressed in jeans, a summer blouse, and low heeled shoes, nothing like the black Mary-Janes Kim was wearing. "I'm going to get you for this, Bunny," Kim said, remembering at the last minute to use Bonnie's new name.

"Oh, you're beautiful when you're mad," said Bonnie. She stood up and slipped an arm around Kim. "Oh, come on… this was probably my only chance to get you to play dress up."

Kim was aware that the other three girls were staring at her… the blonde, in fact, seemed to be ogling her. Bonnie gestured. "Kitty, this is Clover, Alex, and Sam." Clover was the blonde. Alex had black hair and Mediterranean features, looking very similar to Kim's disguised look. Sam was a redhead, her hair a few shades lighter than Kim's natural color, and the tallest of the group.

"Bunny, I can't believe you made your girlfriend wear that to school all day," said Sam.

"Oh, come on," said Clover. "She looks totally hot in it!"

Alex reached out and gave a playful tug on the front of the red blouse Clover was wearing. "Hey, you're only supposed to have eyes for us two," she said, mock playfully.

"Oh, come on, I can still look," said Clover.

"Don't mind her," said Sam, gesturing at Clover. "She's a slut."

"Aww, you know you love it, Sam," said Clover.

"Um…," said Kim, trying to figure out the relationship between the three girls.

"Sam, Alex, and Clover are a _ménage à trois,"_ said Bonnie. "So much for us being the most unusual couple at school."

"Technically we're a polyamorous threesome, not a 'couple'… but hey! You two are still probably the only lesbian couple with kids," said Sam. "Sit down, Kitty. Bunny was just about to explain that to us."

"Hmmm, have you two ever tried animal dress up?" asked Clover almost dreamily.

Alex scooted her chair closer to Clover and put one hand firmly over Clover's mouth. "Shh, Clover, I want to hear this."

Clover pulled Alex's hand down. "Ooh, I love it when you go butch," she said, but then was obediently quiet.

"It's not much to tell," said Bonnie, sticking to the agreed on story. "Kitty and I went to the same high school. We were attracted to each other, but didn't really know what to do with those feelings."

"We tended to fight to hide our feelings," said Kim. "We were very competitive."

"Part of the competition was we both tried dating the school's football quarterback, Block," said Bonnie. "Block took advantage of the situation, and us. He wound up getting us both pregnant, then transferred across country."

"We both managed to stay in school, but it was hard… we found ourselves spending more and more time together to help each other out," said Kim. "One night, I was staying at Bunny's house and we… well…," Kim blushed at the imagery in her head of the supposed incident. Bonnie had insisted on going over every minute detail, 'just in case' she had said, and they did, _ad nauseam._ The room had gotten very hot for both of them even though they were in the light-room with all the doors open.

"Did the naughty?" asked Clover, and was promptly glared at by both Alex and Sam.

"Yes," said Kim. "We realized our true feelings. It took some time to get the details settled, but we really hope to make this relationship work."

"We'll be glad to help any way we can," said Sam. "We three know a lot about what it's like, being in a relationship others consider strange."

"Come on, Kitty," said Bonnie. "I brought some spare clothes in the car, if you really want to change."

Kim glanced at the disappointed look on Clover's face. "No…," she said slowly. "I guess by this time, the damage to my rep has already been done. I'll just wear this until the end of the day."

"Great!" said Clover. "And maybe tomorrow, you can wear… ."

"CLOVER!" said Kim, Alex, and Sam in unison.

* * *

Converting most of the garage into a gym/dojo had not been hard. Kim stood in her _gi,_ complete with multiple white-striped black belt, and faced Bonnie, Sonya, and Xena. "Ok, this is called a crane kick," said Kim. She stood one one leg, other leg bent up, then suddenly lashed out, her bent leg coming out to drive her foot into where an imaginary opponent's jaw would be. "Now, you try it."

Sonya and Xena obediently began trying to mirror Kim's moves. Advanced as it was for their young frames, they still caught on after only a few repetitions.

"I don't see why you have me studying all this karate stuff," grumbled Bonnie.

"Come on, these moves could help a lot if you got in a fight," said Kim. She moved to stand in front of Bonnie and went back to her initial stance. "Here, I'll show you this again. Remember, it's called the Crane Kick and… ."

Before Kim could finish, Bonnie dropped into a crouch and leg-swept Kim's support leg out from under her, sending Kim sprawling. "And that…," said Bonnie, "…is called 'kicking your butt'."

"Fine," grumbled Kim. "What would _you_ teach them?"

Bonnie went over to the boombox and put in a new tape. As she took the spot a the head of the class, slow instrumental music filled the garage. Kim, Sonya, and Xena were lined up against one wall. Bonnie leapt across the floor in time with the music. _"This …," _said Bonnie, "…is called a _jeté._ Can you say that, class?"

* * *

Kim fidgeted in her seat. She had signed up for Introduction to Archeology as an elective for summer, and was finding it hard to concentrate. Maybe it was due to her sleep getting interrupted last night… she'd woken up twice from embarrassingly erotic dreams, only to find herself snuggled intimately close to Bonnie, the other woman's hands resting in rather fun places.

Maybe it was the man teaching the course. Professor 'Mutt' Jones, who also taught small engine repair, was a hottie even if he _was_ Kim's dad's age. Plus some of the girls in the class looked interesting, if not as sexy as Bonnie. _Mmm,_ _Bonnniie… ._

* * *

"Are you ok, Bunny?" asked Sam. "You've been acting like Clover all day."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" said Clover, pretending to be miffed.

"Hmm?" asked Bonnie, twisted in her seat so she could stare at a girl walking past in the cafeteria. The girl had on tight jeans, showing off her rear. The boy she was with wasn't so bad, either. Bonnie was glad that neither she nor Kim had any afternoon classes scheduled today; after lunch, she was planning to head home and have a marathon session with her vibrator. Or maybe she could convince Kim to finally take their relationship to the next level…, _What??_

Speak of the devil. Bonnie was suddenly aware of Kim's presence a full three minutes even before she saw her pushing into the cafeteria, making a beeline for her. Bonnie stood quickly. "Kitty…," Bonnie said, but was interrupted by Kim firmly pressing her lips against Bonnie's.

"Home. _Now,"_ said Kim, tersely, after breaking the kiss.

Bonnie was definitely not arguing. A warmth spreading from between her legs and flooding her brain wouldn't allow it. "Right," she said, following Kim out.

The two drove home, Kim pressing and rubbing against Bonnie as Bonnie drove, exceeding the speed limit more than usual. Neither was thinking of anything, not a thought in their heads. It was as if their brains had taken the afternoon off, leaving their bodies in control. Fortunately, no cops stopped them. Once home, Kim ran up the stairs to the master bedroom, shedding her clothes along the stair well.

Bonnie followed, doing the same.

* * *

"Sorry for leaving you so long at preschool," said Bonnie, apologetically, as she pulled the car into the driveway. "Your mommy and I got… busy."

"That's ok, mummy," said Xena. "We just played with the Aerobie."

Bonnie, Xena, and Sonya walked in to find Kim at the computer, the empty vial of pills beside her. The supply had run out a week ago.

"What's up?" asked Bonnie.

"After our unexpectedly…_ fun…_ afternoon, I googled these 'vitamin supplements'," said Kim, holding up the empty container. "I finally found them. In a database of veterinary medicine."

"Oh?" said Bonnie, surprised. Kim was blushing… was it just at finding she had been taking something usually prescribed to animals?

"It's used by some zoos to prevent their big cats from going into heat," said Kim flatly. "I guess Wade did better than he knew when he named me 'Kitty'."

"Oh?" said Bonnie, too stunned at the revelation that both she and Kim (and probably Xena and Sonia) had cat genes to come up with a more original response. _"Ohhh… ."_

* * *

Director Hall paced the office. Richard 'Red' Herring and J2S stood at attention in front of his desk. "Gentlemen, we need to retrieve or terminate the lost Generation Two subjects before we can proceed. Mr. Herring, it was your proposal to use those kids to recover the lost Generation One assets."

"Yes sir," said Red, sweating. "But only after you refused to authorize using J2S directly."

"J2S is our only loyal member of Gen-One," said Director Hall.

"Thank you, sir!" said J2S.

"At least we no longer have to worry about K1M, with her death," said Red, desperate to provide any sort of silver lining.

"I don't believe it," said J2S. "K1M gets taken out by a norm? A norm _geezer?_ It was fake."

"Her body was never recovered," said Director Hall. "I'm afraid I have to agree with J2S. She could still be active. Keep searching for her, BØN, S1Y-a, and X3N-a."

"Yes, sir!" said J2S, a second before Red did.

"Dismissed."


	5. Angels in Love

DNArk Angels

Authors: NoDrog(s) and LoveRobin

Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller, and other characters are property of Disney and used without permission for non-profit, entertainment reasons only. Sonya Hopper/S1Y-a and Xena Chinette/X3N-a are original characters and may be used freely as long as you include a ref to this story in the credits. Other material such as Tucker's Flour Power Day Care is used for parody/homage only, without permission, and remains the property of the original owners. Story features lesbian relationships and may not be suitable for young readers. Please do not read if you find that offensive or are under-age. PLEASE DON'T SUE.

**AN**: You will find this posted on both **NoDrog**'s and **Love Robin**'s pages. While there check out their other stories too!

----------

Chapter 5: Angels in Love

'_Be careful ____what you pretend to be__ because ____you _are _what you pretend to be', _Kim reflected as she finished setting bowls of cereal down in front of Xena and Sonya. That and,_ 'We are what we imagine ourselves to be.' Boy did Kurt Vonnegut Jr ever get that right!_

Kim went over to where Bonnie was sitting. The former redhead was dressed in what used to be the brunette's red robe, while Bonnie was wearing what used to be Kim's white one, an arrangement the brunette favored ever since the second morning when they had inadvertently traded the garments. When Kim set a bowl down in front of her, Bonnie reached out and pulled her – as she squawked slightly but otherwise offered no resistance – down into her lap. She slid a hand up under the robe Kim was wearing, verifying the former redhead was not wearing any panties. She smiled, "That's m'girl… ."

"Bunny…," said Kim, squirming.

"Aww, you're not still upset about that school girl outfit, are you?" asked Bonnie with a face of innocence. "You looked really cute in it."

"No…," said Kim. "Just… not in front of the girls." Since breaking the intimacy-ice last Thursday and skipping school the next day, over the weekend the two of them had drawn even closer. Suddenly they _were_ the loving lesbian couple their cover portrayed them to be. Nightly – and almost any other free time they could steal for themselves – it seemed they tried to make up for lost time. A virgin in the sense no one else had ever touched her so, Kim's drive approached Bonnie's own and their competitive natures translated into the bedroom very nicely. Evenly matched, Bonnie proved insatiable while Kim was inexhaustible.

By the time the mindlessness of the 'heat' of their passions subsided and their thinking selves could once again exert firm control, the die was truly cast. Despite where Kim's face found itself so much of the time – or perhaps because of it – she knew she could never trivialize what they had as _'just sex'. _

Also Bonnie's underlying attitude had changed. While still an incredible tease at Kim's expense, it was nonetheless of a softer, kinder variety. Certainly she never before lavished so much loving attention on her… .

"They can't see what we're doing under the the table…," murmured Bonnie, nuzzling at Kim's neck, her hand sliding to caress Kim's inner thigh. Kim was very aware of how close Bonnie's fingers were to her sex as well as her own response to it. The brunette seemed to get extra thrills out of not only tweaking with her sense of propriety, but also from the idea of getting caught as well. Kim found herself both terrified of public exposure and wishing for it as well. She also found herself wondering if, with the way the younger pair were constantly giving each other reassuring touches and hugs, would they even mind. Or see it as nothing unusual? After all they knew the cover story as well… .

Xena was obviously not paying attention, shoveling cereal into her mouth at a speed that made her look more like she was inhaling more than eating. Sonya, the one who tended to notice more detail, was watching Kim and Bonnie. "Mom? Mum?" she asked as if catching wind of a secret that needed outing.

"We're fine," Kim flushed, firmly pushing Bonnie's hand away and standing up, letting the robe fall down. "I'll just go get my own cereal."

"Spoil sport," murmured Bonnie, then she turned to look at Xena and Sonya. "So, are you two excited about this week?"

"Oh, yes!" said Sonya. The stars of _Ghost Hunters,_ Danny and Sam Fenton, were in town. The show was being produced by Danny's sister, Jazz, and somehow Mr. Foley had arranged for the class to go watch an episode being filmed. Normally, the two girls would have stayed home, since Bonnie had no classes scheduled on Thursdays, but the two new mothers had decided there was no harm to let the girls attend.

* * *

After breakfast, getting dressed, and dropping the girls off at the Flour Power Nursery, Kim and Bonnie arrived at the BhUST campus, the two seperating to attend their separate classes after a barely chaste kiss. Unknown to Bonny, Kim made a slight detour just before her last class.

"Hey, Clover," said Kim, waving.

"Hi, Kitty," said Clover, standing up. "Any chance you'll wear that school girl uniform again?"

"We'll see," Kim said noncommittally. As much a joke it had been, the made-up school uniform seemed to have developed a wide-spread fan-base. Both guys and gals had been pestering her to wear it again and more often. "Do you have it?"

"Yup," said Clover, taking a brown paper bag and handing it to Kim. "Alex made it, she's the gadget lover of the trio. The controls on the remote are pretty obvious, and the unit and remote are actually on the cell phone network, so the range is pretty much anywhere there's cell phone coverage."

"Great, and she won't be able to remove it until the unit runs out of power or I hit the release button?" asked Kim.

"Yeah. Alex is also into…," said Clover, but was interrupted when Kim held up a hand.

"Too much information right now," said Kim. "But thanks. I'll let you know how it goes, ok?"

"Ok," said Clover, nodding. "But next time, can I come watch? Please?!?"

"We'll see," repeated Kim, not planning for there to be a next time. However, she wanted to stay on the blonde's good side. By jogging swiftly she barely made it to her first class across the campus by the time the bell rang. The rest of the day was routine and uneventful.

The next morning Kim pulled out the control unit before going into her first class. Bonnie tended to sleep in late on 'lazy days', but Kim felt it was about time for her to get up. While she could not use the cell phone in class, the vibrator had a number of programmable options and she had spent part of last evening memorizing the list and what each one did. Smirking she, typed a code in and hit the activate button.

Bonnie was in the middle of a very erotic dream. Kim was there as a cat-girl, with bright orange pointed cat ears poking out of her black hair. Both of them were naked, Bonnie sitting in a chair, her legs spreading invitingly; Kim on all fours, wearing a butt-plug with a bright orange cat tail sticking out of it. Kim ran her tongue over Bonnie's sex, purring… Bonnie could hear the purring and feel the girl's tongue vibrating as it licked; first gently, then harder and with more energy each swipe, until…

Bonnie opened her eyes, panting. She heard a buzzing and felt vibrations against her sex, and thought at first she was still dreaming. Looking down, however, Kitty-Kimmie was nowhere in sight. Instead she saw a strange device resting on her clit. Obviously the dream had been inspired by the real Kim slipping it in place. Grabbing a mirror and looking at it, Bonnie quickly realized it was the source of both the sounds and vibrations. The vibrations were getting more intense and she squeezed her legs together, going with the flow and expecting an orgasm. However, just as she expected to peek, the toy stopped vibrating.

"Should have used Energizer, Kitty," Bonnie said with a disappointed sigh, reaching down to remove the thing and planning to finish with her fingers. Much to her surprise, she discovered the device appeared to be locked on and despite her best efforts, could not remove it. Exploring gently she discovered the device was a clip-like thing with half of it inside resting against her G-spot. The brunette knew she slept soundly but never realized she was capable of sleeping through the application of such a foreign thing.

Finally Bonnie gave up, deciding to wait till Kim got home to discuss it. She was rather impressed. Normally the old Kim was much more subtle in getting back at her for all her teasing and jibes. Sure some strong verbal banter, a few harmless hip-bumps during practice when safe to do so; and while capable of mild pranks such as during Spirit Week at Camp Gottagrin, this was something completely new. This spoke of their new relationship and how close they now were. It said Kim was much more comfortable with her and cutting loose some of her self-restraints.

Bonnie grinned. This Kim she could respect. This Kim she liked.

She rose and got dressed, choosing a skirt rather then her normal jeans. She was walking down to the kitchen when the device suddenly began to buzz again… starting so lightly Bonnie hardly took conscious notice at first, thinking it just the strangeness of how it rode against her intimate parts. However it quickly built to a level which caused Bonnie to sit on the steps, not even able to make it to one of the window alcove seats. Still feeling the frustration of the previously interrupted sensations, Bonnie was ready to give herself into it. Her hands reached under her blouse, rubbing erect nipples as the toy buzzed and danced.

Once again it seemed the brunette was just about to enjoy an explosive orgasm when the device once again fell silent. She growled, trying to decide which was worse; her hunger for an orgasm or for breakfast. Finally, reluctantly deciding breakfast was more important, Bonnie finished her descent and sat down to enjoy some yogurt and grapefruit.

She was just getting ready to take the last spoonful of yogurt when the vibrating started again. Growling, Bonnie set the spoon down and tried resolutely to ignore the sensations. She was NOT getting aroused, she was not going to let Kim win by letting this little toy get her on edge again only to leave her hanging. She was… Bonnie gave at a little whimper of disappointment, despite her resolve, as the toy stopped.

This set the tone for the entire morning… Bonnie would work on cleaning up, beginning with the dishes, only to have to stop occasionally and grip something for support, waiting as the toy buzzed away. She firmly told herself she was not going to let the toy win by masturbating herself to orgasm; she had her day planned out and she was going to follow that plans. By the time eleven o'clock rolled around, Bonnie had managed to get the kitchen spotless and had only chipped one plate. On the other hand, her face was flushed and she was out of breath, as if running a marathon.

At school, Kim found an empty class room and sat down inside. She sent a new command to the toy, then used her cellphone to call the lighthouse's phone number.

Bonnie hastily sat down as the vibrator turned on. This time it was not starting slow; it came on at what Bonnie assumed was its full power. She hoped this time she would be able to climax. When the phone rang she just glanced at the caller ID, planning not to answer. Seeing it was Kim, she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Bunny. Enjoying the 'carrot' I left you?" Kim asked, her voice teasing.

"Ki… Kitty! You've got some… 'splaining to do!" Bonnie said, gripping the phone tight.

"Are you saying you're not having a good time, Bunny?"

"Yes… No…," Bonnie panted, trying to think despite the sensations coming from her groin. Her free hand reached up… she had decided to go bra-less earlier… and slipped easily under her blouse, fingering and stroking a nipple.

"Does my Bunny want to cum?" asked Kim.

_"YES!"_ the brunette groaned.

"Put the phone on speaker mode," Kim commanded. "Now put the phone down. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen…," Bonnie replied after doing as instructed.

"Take off your clothes," Kim ordered. "I want you to imagine I'm there."

The state of aroused lust Bonnie was feeling made her unusually compliant. She stripped naked, then sat back down in her chair. "Done."

"Take your hands and begin rubbing them over your nipples. I want you to picture me being there, watching you," Kim cooed. She was aroused as well, a fact evident in her voice. Kim pressed a button on the remote. "Now pinch them. Hard."

Bonnie did as told, gasping as the vibrator suddenly went up a notch. Apparently, like in the earlier teases, it had still been holding back. The vibrator was doing something Bonnie had not felt in a toy before; somehow the sensations of the vibrations was moving back and forth, as if someone was stroking the toy inside of her.

"Now imagine me licking your neck, nuzzling that sweet spot you like so much," said Kim. "My arms are wrapped around you… Picture it's me there pinching your nipples, tugging on them gently… Now I'm sliding my hand down your gorgeous firm belly, my fingertip gliding over your little outtie belly button… now my hand is between your legs and I've got a vibrator I'm pressing in and out of you… I'm watching you squirm, giving all those little sexy moans and sighs you do… the way you bite your lower lip when you're just on edge… ."

Bonnie moaned. She was in fact biting her lower lip, body arched and trembling.

Kim jabbed a button on the remote. "Cum, _now!"_ she ordered sharply.

The vibrator suddenly started vibrating along it's entire length instead of the in and out motion Bonnie had felt before. With a shriek, Bonnie had the orgasm she had craved all morning.

"Good girl." said Kim. "I'll see you when I get home… have fun!"

Kim hung up and typed in the commands to reactivate the random teasing program.

Bonnie panted on the chair. As soon as she could speak, she glared at the now silent phone on the table. _"Bitch!"_ she snapped, then frantically dialed Kim's cell phone number.

"Hello, you've reached the voice mailbox of 555-4321. You can leave a message at the tone or press 1 to send a numeric page."

Bonnie growled and hit disconnect. Kim had apparently shut her phone off, and or set it to automatically forward her calls to the mailbox. "Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for this," Bonnie announced, then bent to pick up her discarded clothing with a smile. "I didn't think you had it in you… ."

Later that afternoon while riding home with the girls, Kim kept glancing at Bonnie, fretting when her partner was going to make good on her promise of retaliation.

"So, tomorrow is the big day?" Bonnie asked, startling Kim out of her thoughts.

"Yup!" said Xena. "We get to see a real live TV show being made."

"Wit' lots of people and stuff!" chimed in Sonya. Until their liberation, neither girl had ever seen TV shows or movies, or rather, anything fictional and not used as training aids, so they were doubly excited about it.

When they got home, the two girls rushed upstairs to the entertainment room, trying to see if there was anything about the Ghost Hunters show coming on. While Bonnie followed the girls, Kim went to the kitchen to fix sandwiches. Bonnie was still firm that Kim was not allowed to cook, but cold cuts on bread was considered safe. So far.

"Kitty?" Bonnie's voice floated over the intercom. Their old names were rarely even thought about anymore, much less spoken. "You might want to come up here and watch this."

"I'll be up in a few minutes!" Kim called, cutting the crusts off of one of the sandwiches, just the way Bonnie liked it. It was a testament to the new level of their relationship that she did so happily, without even a hint of grumbling about the others fussy nature. "What is it?"

"'She could do anything'…," Bonnie's voice continued, reading the title from the TV screen. "'The Kim Possible Story'."

"What?" gasped Kim, dashing from the kitchen and up to the third floor.

The title and opening credits were still visible on the screen, just fading to a picture from Kim's 'funeral'. Soft, somber music was playing. A narrator began to speak. _"Kim Possible… some called her hero. Some called her friend. She called herself 'an ordinary girl, here to save the world'. But really, who was Kim Possible?"_

The voice-over continued as newsclips of Kim's various adventures and other public sources faded from one to the next until it paused and closed in on a page from a Middleton Middle School yearbook. _"Ever since establishing a website at the age of twelve with the claim that she 'can do anything', over the years Kim has indeed lived up to that catchphrase. This intrepid teenager said no job was too large or too small. She turned down nothing and turned away no one who asked for her help. _

"_Paradoxically, initially set up to earn extra money, with her first true 'mission', Kim turned down a handsome reward after saving Eccentric Billionaire Renfrew Scott Paisley from an undisclosed malfunctioning security feature he had just installed. Here is where fate stepped in to ensure that this young cheerleader have greatness __thrust__ upon her by means of a simple typo. A frantic call for help to the professional team of troubleshooters at Impossible-dot-com instead found its way to KIMpossible-dot-com._

"_Following the break and for the next sixty minutes we shall examine the life of this remarkable young woman." _

As the commercials began, Kim slowly sank to the couch with wide eyes. Bonnie got up and went to fetch the tray of sandwiches Kim had forgotten from the kitchen. The show had not resumed by the time she had returned. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Xena and Sonya had turned to look with eyes bright with pride at Kim.

"What?" she asked.

"You must be the best of the First Ones, Mommy!" Sonya beamed while Xena nodded.

Putting the tray of food down on the coffee table Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed, "She's not the only First One left you know."

"Of course not mummy! But mom's a me… me-lee…," Sonya struggled with the word.

"Do you mean _mêlée?"_ Kim supplied, her French class lessons coming to the fore.

"Yeah!" the blonde nodded vigorously, "Mommy's a may-lay model!"

"So what'm I? Yesterday's shoes?"

Xena piped up, "Of course not mummy! You and I are new-els… ."

"We're what?"

"Newels…, you know," the black-haired girl struggled with the concept, "spec-sea-shell very-bell values."

Kim grinned while Bonnie's brow furrowed. "Do you mean 'special variable values'? 'Nulls'?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah!" both girls nodded. "We have parts of all kinds of skills."

Kim started to say, "How do you kn…," when the commercials ended and the retrospect resumed, "…we'll pick this up later… ."

"_Due to word of mouth from the very grateful Renfrew Scott Paisley, Kim Possible's services came to the attention of a very affluent circle of well-to-do, and with the rescue of the Abu Dhabi Ambassador, international clientèle… ." _A lot of pictures, some from her family, some from other sources including still-frames of amateur or security footage liberally mixed with publicity shots of a growing number of famous people accompanied the narration. As it continued the former hero sat transfixed. Although she had lived it all, suddenly she was seeing it as if for the first time.

As if she were truly a stranger looking in on another person's life. A strange sensation ran down her spine.

Always mindful of her former rival, Bonnie immediately noticed Kim's discomfort. Only where before she would have moved in like a shark smelling blood, this time she slid closer and eased her arm about the other in support. "Kitty? Kit?" she muttered in concern as Kim hugged herself tightly. Bonnie eased the girl into her lap. "Kit-Kat! You're shivering!"

"I…I…I'm… _dead!" _Tears welled in the green eyes. Her entire body shivered.

Bonnie pulled her closer, hugging just as tightly, _She's in shock! _"No! No no, Kit…_Kim._ Kim. Kimmie, of course you're not dead… girls, turn it off."

Xena remoted the television off and joined Sonya to kneel at the edge of the sofa with concern on their faces.

"…my life is gone… over… I can't ever go back," tears were flowing now, and the brunette could feel the shivers begin to give way to deeper wracking sobs. She held her lover consolingly, tapping and rubbing her back amid soft shushing sounds. "…w…wh…what have I _done??_ I gave up being a _hero!"_

That caused Bonnie to sputter, "W…what the hell are you talking about?" She eased Kim's chin about slightly, "Look at them," she indicated the four year olds, looking on with wide-eyed concern. They had been raised to display no emotion, and while having taken to the loving atmosphere the older pair established here, this was the first time they were seeing sadness in person and not on a screen. "Just look at them, Kim! To them you _are_ a hero."

Sniffling, Kim looked at the two girls through bleary and still tear streaming eyes. Blinking to clear her vision she focused on the anxious faces of her 'daughters'. With open arms she indicated for them to come closer and she drew them into a fierce hug, tears flowing afresh.

Bonnie held them all, gently rocking her partner as best she could. "We will get them Kim, as soon as Wade finds us a lead. And I'll help you," she kissed the top of the raven-haired head, "that much you can count on.

"I promise."


End file.
